


Příliš kladné reakce

by Marseille_24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drug-Induced Sex, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marseille_24/pseuds/Marseille_24
Summary: Reakce vlkodlaků na protijed na oměj.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hojte,  
> doufám, že si užijete povídku a ráda si vyslechnu kritiku. Je to moje 1. povídka tak na to prosím berte ohled. :)

Poslední co si Derek pamatoval byl zvuk rozbíjejícího skla a pach oměje. Probudil se v tmavém sklepě, byl prázdný až na starou židli pod schody. Najednou se otevřely dveře a po schodech se skutálel Isaac a hned za ním Scott.  
„Dereku, jsi v pohodě? Nevíš co se děje?“ zeptal se Scott a pomohl Isaacovi na nohy. Ten se od něj odsunul a přiblížil se k Derekovi. Scott pokrčil rameny a posadil se se zdi, aby viděl na schody. Derek se posadil kousek od něj a Isaaca stáhnul vedle sebe. Najednou se ze stropu spustila mříž. Derek okamžitě vyskočil pokusil se mříž servat, ale po prvním dotyku ucukl.  
„Jsou potřené omějem!“ zavrčel a znovu si sedl zpět k Isaacovi.  
Vtom se otevřeli dveře a do sklepa vešel Gerald Argent se Stilesem, který měl svázané ruce a pohmožděný obličej. Scott ihned vyskočil, ale zastavil se těsně před mříží. Derek s Isaacem se postavili vedle něj a bedlivě sledovali dění za mříží.  
„Tak co, Stilesi, už mi věříš?“ zašklebil se Gerald strčil do něj až se svezl na kolena. Podle bolestného šklebu nebyla sedřená tvář a monokl jediné zranění, které Stiles utržil.  
„Tak co pomůžeš mi nebo tu radši budeš s nimi až se do místnosti dostanou omějové výpary. Ovšem nebude to ten obyčejný, ale tebou upravený. Bude úžasné sledovat nové účinky jen je škoda, že budeš jedním z testovacích objektů. “ krutě se zasmál Gerald a odešel ze sklepa. Po té co zaklapl zámek, se mříž odsunula. Scott se chtěl vrhnout ke Stilesovi, ale Derek ho předběhl. Chytil ho pod krkem a přitiskl ke stěně.  
„O čem to mluvil?“ zavrčel mu do obličeje a přitlačil ho víc ke zdi.  
„Dost, pusť ho!“ zavrčel Scott a odtrhl Dereka od Stilese. Ten se svezl k zemi a držel se na krk a levý bok.  
„Mluvil o mém projektu, snažím se najít něco po čem byste byli imunní vůči oměji.“ zašeptal tiše a ztěžka se zvedl.  
„Není to hotové, zatím se nám povedlo vytvořit látku, po které vaše tělo bude na oměj reagovat kladně, až moc kladně.“ vysvětlil. Najednou se otevřely dveře, vlkodlaci se chtěli na osobu vrhnout, ale Stilesův výkřik je zadržel.  
„Nechte ho, je na naší straně!“ a ztěžka se postavil. Chris Argent obezřetně sešel ze schodů a podal Stilesovi deku, kterou měl v podpaží.  
„Nemůžeš jim to dát? Vím, že chce ublížit všem vlkodlakům v Beacon Hills, ale třeba byste se mohli dohodnout na podmínkách.“ zašeptal zatímco mu obvazem stahoval žebra.  
„Ne nemůžu a nechci mít na svědomí vyhlazování všech nadpřirozených bytostí!“ vyjel na něj a hned se chytil za bok, který protestoval proti rychlým pohybům. Scott se na ně nechápavě díval a Derek s Isaacem na ně nenávistně vrčeli. Chris se na ně opovržitě podíval a odešel. Stiles se zabalil do deky a sesunul se do rohu co nejdál od schodů. Scott se k němu sesunul a opatrně ho objal, to Stilese zlomilo a zabořil obličej do jeho hrudníku.  
„O čem to mluvil?“ zašeptal Isaac a přiblížil se ke dvojici.  
„Při hledání jsme dělali různé pokusy a z toho vznikla látka, která dokáže odebrat schopnosti jakékoli nadpřirozené bytosti. Gerald to chce, ale já to mám zakódované v počítači a ten je bezpečně schovaný.“ řekl tiše a opatrně se podíval na Dereka. Ten se na něj naštvaně podíval a oči mu zrudli.  
„A to nám říkáš až teď? Víš jaké to je pro nás nebezpečí?“ řval na něj. Stlies se víc schoulil ke Scottovi a nepatrně přikývl. Najednou místnost naplnil nažloutlí dým. Vlkodlaci se snažili zadržet dech, ale bylo pozdě a plynu se nadýchali. Když se dým rozplynul naskytl se Stilesovi pohled na tři vlkodlaky, kteří klečeli a lapali po dechu. Než se s k nim dostal zaplnil prostor bílý kouř. Když si uvědomil, že to je oměj začal vyděšeně zouvat co nejdál od nich. Do něčeho, ale narazil. Vyděšeně se otočil a zíral do rudých očí Dereka. Ten ho přirazlil ke zdi a zabořil nos do jeho krku.  
„Úžasně voníš.“ zašeptal a rejdil nosem po celém krku. Na druhé straně místnosti Scott líbal Isaaca a ten si to nechal s radostí líbit a ještě ho povzbuzoval nedočkavými steny. Stiles se oproti němu bránil, ale proti Derekovi neměl šanci. Ten se mezitím dostal pod jeho tričko a hladil ho po nahém břiše, to bylo Stilesovo slabé místo a jeho protesty začaly ochabovat. Když nos na krku nahradily rty, vzdal to úplně a začal tiše vzdychat. Derek se vítězně usmál a doslova se přisál na jeho rty. Za chvíli mu to nestačilo a Stilesovo i jeho triko skončilo na zemi. Derek mu oblízl bradavku a druhou dráždil prsty. Poté se ústy přesunul na břicho a pokračoval až k lemu kalhot. Tiše zavrčel, stáhl kalhoty i s boxerkami a zabořil nos jemné kůže. Stiles vzdychal jako pominutý, tohle nikdy nezažil. Derek olízl jeho chloubu od kořene po špičku a poté ho pohltil do úst. Pohyboval hlavou a vychutnával si jeho chuť. Když cítil, že je Stiles téměř na vrcholu vypustil ho ze svých úst a vystoupal nahoru líbající modřiny, které se právě začali vybarvovat. Poté se přisál k jeho ústům a přitom si stahoval kalhoty. Když se jejich přirození dotkla, Stiles vykřikl a Derek ho kousl do krku. Jeho ruce sklouzli níž a stiskl jeho zadeček, pomalu ho hladil a pak zajel až k jeho dírce. Rukou pak zamířil výš přes jeho záda, po rameni, na tvář a vložil mu prsty do úst. Ten poslušně cumlal a užíval si Derekovi doteky. Když byl spokojený, vyndal prsty a znovu s nimi zamířil zpět k jeho dírce. Opatrně zatlačil a první prst vklouzl dovnitř, chvíli jím pohyboval než našel to správné místo a zatlačil. Stiles měl pocit, že samou rozkoší vybuchne. Derek spokojen s takovou reakcí přidal druhý prst a hned na to třetí. Oba byli nedočkavý a nedokázali už snášet vzrušení. Derek ho chytil za boky a zvedl, aby mu mohl Stiles mohl omotat nohy kolem boků. Derek ho políbil a pomalu do něj vstoupil. Stilesevi unikla jedna slza bolesti, ale Derek ji slíbal a doteky se snažil odpoutat pozornost od bolesti. Když si zvykl začal rychle přirážet a hladit jeho chloubu. V pozadí slyšeli Scottovi a Isaacovi steny, ale poté už se věnovali jen sami sobě. Derek zrychloval tempo a začal rychle třít Stilesův penis. Ten se s výkřikem udělal, stáhl veškeré svalstvo a poslal tím Dereka do výšin orgasmu. Derek vytáhl ochablý úd a opatrně Stilese položil na deku, která byla dosud opomenutá na zemi s jejich oblečením. Svým tričkem z něj utřel sperma. V tu chvíli uslyšel jak ti dva vyvrcholili.Teprve teď si Derek uvědomil co udělal. Vyděšeně začal prohlížet Stilese, aby se ujistil, že mu neublížil. Stiles se snažil uklidnit dech, ale kývl, že je v pořádku. Pomohl mu obléct a postavit se. Isaac si oblékl kalhoty a bezradně se podíval na roztrhané tričko, které padlo za vlast Scottově nedočkavosti. Stiles se zašklebil a podal mu deku. Najednou se otevřely dveře a dovnitř nakoukl Chris.  
„Teď máte šanci utéct snaží se zjistit proč nefungovaly kamery.“ řekl a popoháněl je. Stiles okamžitě vystartoval a vlkodlaci hned za ním. Jakmile byli dost daleko, tak se Stiles uklidnil a zvolnil tempo.  
„Pojďte ke mně, je to nejblíž.“ řekl Derek s kamenným výrazem. Stiles chtěl protestovat, ale Derekův pohled ho zadržel.  
Po chvíli došli k loftu, Derek otevřel a Isaac ihned vběhl dovnitř. Scott ho následoval, chtěl si s ním promluvit dokud nepropadl panice.  
„Budu spát na gauči.“ řekl Stiles a chtěl jít nahoru pro deku, ale Derek ho zastavil. Zezadu ho objal a tvář zabořil do jeho krku.  
„Pojď se mnou. Oba víme, že mám dost velké sebeovládání, Neudržel jsem se, protože jsem po tobě toužil, můj vlk po tobě toužil.“, Stiles se mu v náručí otočil a nevěřícně se na něj podíval. Derek se sklonil a začal ho líbat na krku.  
„Tvoje vůně mě přivádí k šílenství. Tvůj hlas a tělo mě zbavuje soudnosti.“ začal ho hladit pod tričkem a nakonec zamířil k lemu kalhot.  
„Nech mě to tentokrát udělat správně.“ Stiles polkl sten a přikývl. Derek se usmál, vzal ho do náruče a odnesl k sobě do ložnice.  
Ten večer oba usínali spokojení.

*****

Scott vešel do koupelny předtím než se Isaac stačil zamknout. Ten se na něj poplašeně podíval a víc se zachumlal do deky, kterou ještě nedal z ruky. Scott vzal jeho tvář do dlaní a po chvilce přemýšlení ho jemně políbil. Isaac mu to oplatil, ale hned na to ztuhl a odtáhl se.  
„Prosím nedělej mi to. Za pár dní zase budeš běhat za Allison.“ odvrátil se od něj. Scott ho zaraženě sledoval a potom ho objal. Isaac se v jeho náruči uvolnil a poznal, že ho Scott nezklame. Skousl si ret a pak ho políbil.  
„Chceš se přidat?“ zeptal se s laškovným pohledem. Scott se nejdřív zarazil, ale pak souhlasil.


End file.
